<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That’s What Friends Do by TeamMike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380493">That’s What Friends Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMike/pseuds/TeamMike'>TeamMike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Danganronpa original universe, Easter, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMike/pseuds/TeamMike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst the third wave of the Killing Games and the kidnapping of his eight sons, Niox Hellscene approaches longtime coworker and friend Jiyoo Paik, hoping to help her meet people at the upcoming Ad Astra Easter Party. In doing so, they learn a lesson or two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiyoo Paik &amp; Niox Hellscene</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That’s What Friends Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Atlas</p>
<p>Niox Hellscene is Atlas’s OC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok, work's over. Quit your games, and go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the clock struck 5, Jiyoo Paik walked down a row of gaming setups, clapping her hands twice. The members of her esports team nodded and began to pack up, stashing water bottles and other snacks in their bags. They have come to expect this sort of snappiness from their manager, never wasting a second, and always quick to deliver feedback. She would hound over their monitors, watching their every move for the better part of the workday. It was stressful for them, yes. But it got the job done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For normal people, such a job would be boring. But not for Jiyoo. Competitive gaming was in her blood. It started with her father, a StarCraft 2 world champion. Carrying on his legacy, she won two chess world championships and six Autochess world championships. Since then, she has retired from gaming and now led Ad Astra’s Esports team, focusing on the game Astrawatch 2. She loved her job, even though it might not seem so to an outsider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her team members had all cleared out within a few minutes, eager to grab dinner and relax after their long day. However, one remained. The team captain, as well as Jiyoo’s adopted son - Li Jun Paik.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Chinese boy was an upbeat child, aged eighteen. He always wore his crimson Ad Astra Team sweatshirt wherever he went, with a dark scarf wrapped around his neck for added protection against the cold. His hair burned a bright orange, contrasting the deep emerald glow of his eyes. With a carefree grin always plastered to his face, it seemed near impossible to put out the fire that was Li Jun Paik.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo had only known the boy for little more than a year. He was a regular at her Internet Cafe - until she realized he didn’t have parents. That fateful day she asked him if he’d like to live here; Li Jun could’ve hugged her in that moment. Jiyoo knew she wasn’t going to be the best parent, but it was something about that boy that made her feel… different. Perhaps that fire of his was contagious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Li Jun fit in like a puzzle piece, getting along with Jiyoo’s parents as well as helping out where he could with the Internet Cafe, all while juggling his team captain responsibilities. And naturally, all this work made the growing boy hungry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Mama Paik, what’s for dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His question was out of the blue, yet typical for a teenager. Especially one who hasn’t learned to cook yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo sighed. She hadn’t thought that far ahead. She rarely ever did. Giving a light shrug, she responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… give me a minute, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Sure thing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their apartment was connected to the Internet Cafe, which was conveniently also the place where Jiyoo held practices. They had a dedicated soundproof room for Esports. And it was a blessing for her, someone who was too busy to grow up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo Paik was thirty eight years old, yet her appearance was very masculine. She sported a fancy black blazer above a dull yellow dress shirt, wearing a skirt of the same color as well, complementing her Korean skin tone. A forest green bow-tie completed the look, although on some days where she was particularly confident, she would wear her dark fedora, emblazoned with a stripe of gold, for an added effect. Her hair was short and black; the girl's glazed eyes were in some ways similar to her adopted son’s, albeit more unpolished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman opened the door and exited to the Internet Cafe. The place was bustling at this hour; almost all the setups were used, some customers even eating dinner at their computer to avoid giving up their spot. Waving to her mother and father, working the cafe and reception respectively, she made her way to the staircase in the corner reserved for employees only.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo would still get a glance from newer attendees wherever she went. She knew why; her prosthetic legs were very uncommon, the seemingly robotic connectors to her thighs which extended down to flattened metal hooks. But she learned to ignore the stares, and even moved as if you couldn’t tell she was disabled. The woman swiftly made her way across the cafe and up the stairs without even a stutter. She opened the door at the top and shoved her way in, with Li Jun following closely behind. <br/>
</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The apartment was small. Not two feet into the hallway was the kitchen, containing a modest arrangement of the necessary appliances along two parallel marble countertops. Between them, there was only enough room for one person, but three could fit if they entered single-file. Normally, such a space would feel cramped, but one of the counters was a half-wall which opened up to the dining room. Not that that room was very large, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark cedar table occupied the majority of the room, and four wooden chairs of the same material were evenly spaced along the edges. The decorations on the table were minimal, besides a napkin holder and some coasters, various paper documents riddled the surface, seeming to form an unobstructed blanket. The only other piece of furniture was a lone dracaena plant, placed in the corner between the two windows. The walls were a dull brown; even with the ceiling light turned on, the room still seemed dreary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo kicked off her shoes and took five steps forward, turning fully around and plopping down on a dining room chair. Her arms folded onto each other atop the table, and her head fell to rest on them. She let out continued deep breaths as Li Jun locked the door behind him and walked straight over to the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mama Paik, want some water?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo groaned as she turned towards her adopted son, “I’m fine, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began collecting the documents on the table - how did she let it get like this? She did have an office with a file cabinet for these papers, but sometimes she wanted another look at them, and that would normally happen during dinnertime, as was one of her only free periods during the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo turned her head, and through the opening, saw Li Jun pouring himself out a glass of water. It was making her have second thoughts about her decision. Maybe she’d-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock, knock</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo squinted in confusion, as not many people actually visited her in her cramped apartment. The “employees only” sign on the door drove away the customers, and the mail would just go to the Internet cafe. The woman motioned to get up, but Li Jun set his glass down and ran to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy grasped the doorknob and pulled it towards him, revealing a figure that Jiyoo knew all too well. This man stood out in too many ways for her to count. He was an unusually tall man, almost having to duck as he stepped inside. His luxuriant turquoise-green hair, a particularly uncommon color, reached a few inches below his shoulders, and framed two uniquely colored eyes - one a pale green, and the other a crimson hue. Underneath each was stamped a tattoo of an adorned moon and four-pointed star - the logo of the company that this man ran, Ad Astra. Even more uncommon were the two stained-glass bull horns placed atop the man’s head - horns that he always insisted on wearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His outfit, though somewhat tame, still drew eyes. He wore white tights with streaks of turquoise running down the legs. And although he did wear a suit jacket - he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, which revealed his chiseled pecs and abs. To finish off the look, his sleeves were rolled up halfway, and lengthy gloves served as a replacement - one black, the other white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo always wondered why Niox Hellscene, her boss, would flaunt such clothing every day and not grow self-conscious. As much as she could ignore people gawking at her prosthetics, they were still something she wished she didn’t have, so she could look more normal. She always wore muted colors for a reason. But this man took the very concept of “normal” and shattered it - he was the most unique person she’s met. And Jiyoo was lucky to have met him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his pride that made his outfit work so well. His pride, and his confidence - one thing that Jiyoo didn’t have… Jiyoo could handle Esports press conferences every day and remain calm and assertive - but when it came to her personal life, she’d very much prefer to remain in her shell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Li Jun smiled when he saw who was at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Uncle Niox!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox waved at the boy, “Hello, Li Jun, is your mother around?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he said that, Niox peered around Li Jun’s shoulder, seeing a worn-out Jiyoo who looked like she could fall asleep at the table. The woman turned her head towards Niox and mumbled, “Yes, I’m here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox, seemingly concerned, took another step towards her, “Is now not a good time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo temporarily shook away her tiredness and pushed herself back up, sitting straight like any normal host when a guest was present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now’s as good a time as any.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox still seemed hesitant, but Li Jun made sure he wouldn’t leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Uncle Niox, you should stay! Do you want some water?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox nodded and smiled back, “That would be nice, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, you can have mine! I didn’t drink from it yet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Li Jun handed Niox his glass, which the man readily accepted, and proceeded to fetch another and pour out more water. In the meantime, Niox approached the dining table and took the seat next to Jiyoo. He was apparently carrying two large bags, which he set down on the ground next to him after placing his glass on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo sighed in another attempt to focus, “How’s it going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox responded inquisitively, “It’s going. How about you? You seem tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman nodded, “Yep. Lately, practice has been more exhausting than usual…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Li Jun stepped into the dining room, gulping down his water, and attempted to join the two of them. However, Jiyoo waved him off. The boy consequently nodded, and promptly turned the corner down the short hallway, which led to both of their rooms as well as the bathroom. He took the first left into his room and closed the door. Once the click of the doorknob sounded, Jiyoo continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s him, he’s been more aggressive with his teammates recently. I did tell him to be more assertive, but surely not </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> much…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox sighed, “Yeah, this time has been tough for all of us...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Especially with the Killing Games back again… Why can’t we just have a break...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Killing Games were something of a plague to Jiyoo, as well as to many others in the area. No matter how hard they tried, no matter how many times they captured the person responsible for these sick and gruesome gatherings, the games always seemed to crop up again later on. Jiyoo herself was a part of the first one, and was forced to remain in the custody of the Future Foundation afterwards, an organization dedicated to the eradication of the Killing Games. Because of this, her father Usujeon participated in the second round of the games, mainly to learn about her whereabouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was there that her father met Niox, and after they escaped the games, the two of them rescued Jiyoo and returned her home. As to what she needed rescuing </span>
  <em>
    <span>from, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was something she particularly didn’t like to disclose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the past eighteen years, she worked closely with Niox as a member of the Ad Astra Esports division, and things remained relatively calm. However, like weeds in a well-tamed garden, the Killing Games sprouted a third time - and Li Jun was kidnapped to be a participant. As well as Niox. The kidnappings happened before each event, and the participants were returned to their houses afterwards, all to wait in dreadful anticipation until the next game would occur. Jiyoo was lucky she didn’t get selected, but she felt the same sense of danger for her adopted son. She could only hope that the games wouldn’t adversely affect either of them...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox scratches the back of his head, “About that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A look of confusion appeared on Jiyoo’s face, “About what? The Killing Games?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>break…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo was still squinting at Niox, trying to read him, but he was like a closed book. Her chess experience normally helped her with this, but unfortunately not with </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> man...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox continued, his expression growing just a touch more serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jiyoo, The Ad Astra Easter Party is tonight. You should go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes at him, “Niox, I already told you. I don’t go to parties. I never did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Jiyoo, it’ll be fun, and it’ll help take your mind off everything. Also, parties are a great way to meet people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light blush appeared on Jiyoo‘s face as she looked away. She mumbled, “I-I don’t need to meet anyone…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you do. You don’t have to hide it. Li Jun told me he installed a dating app on your phone and you actually made an account.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That kid… He doesn’t know when to keep quiet… Especially with Niox. Li Jun must see him as a sort of father figure, especially considering that he didn’t have a father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox leaned on the table, closer to her, but all she could do was shake her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s none of your business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jiyoo, you are my coworker. As a member of Ad Astra and as your friend, I want you to be happy. And finding someone will definitely make you happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo sighed, conceding the topic, “Well… Yes, it will, but it’s just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began fishing around for the right words. There was definitely a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason </span>
  </em>
  <span>she did what she did, however explaining it was like getting food stuck in your throat. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> desperately want someone, but that wasn’t something she would just blurt out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t want it to feel forced, you know? That’s just, not me. I’d be giving off the wrong impression.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox shrugged, “You never know unless you try. I think you should come with me to the party tonight. It’s a good start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo shook her head and pondered the topic, “I dunno, Niox…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox, however, pointed down the hall towards the closed door that led to Li Jun’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it for me. And also, do it for him. I’m sure Li Jun wants this, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two remained silent for a few seconds, and their eyes met. Niox’s were practically fires, burning with determination. Jiyoo instinctively looked away, as if she was staring at the sun. His resolve was strong that it was almost contagious. Would she really… Would she really go to this party?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and looked downwards. Niox </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> right… And it was just a party, wasn’t it?… It couldn’t be that bad, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo looked back up and responded, “Ok, fine. But I have to get ready…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed her chair out and stepped away from the table, prompting Niox to do the same. But before Jiyoo could retreat into her room and switch to another one of her dull suit outfits, Niox stopped her. He shoved a back he was carrying towards her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, I already bought you an outfit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo gave him an incredulous look, snatching the bag out of his hands. She opened it and peered inside. She never let anyone buy clothes for her, so as much as she was curious, she was moreso nervous. Especially knowing Niox.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she saw in the bag, at first glance, were some black garments, that appeared to be tight-fitting. However, as she looked closer and saw a headpiece with two tall ears attached, Jiyoo’s face grew beet-red and her eyes widened. She retorted back at Niox,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niox, is this a bunny suit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox shrugged, “Yes. What about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo couldn’t comprehend his intentions at all. She gasped, the embarrassment making her slightly lightheaded, “Y-You- You’re still… Why do you want me to wear this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I personally don’t care, but others might.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you think I’d wear this to impress people? That’s literally the least </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing I could do…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, do you want to wear a dress?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo crossed her arms, “Of course not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I won’t let you wear a suit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox held a finger up to her, as if countering her statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you can’t wear the same thing to work that you do to a party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it against the law?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jiyoo, come on. It’s an Easter party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo looked towards Niox, and back towards the bag, and repeated this process a few times. Something told her she wasn’t going to get out of this unless she agreed… Niox was persistent as he was bold... Why did he have to do this </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she would get lucky…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you even know that it’s my size?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox chuckled, “That’s easy, I simply asked your son.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Li Jun…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo grimaced as she turned back around towards her son’s closed door. No doubt he would be listening in to their conversation as best he could… Were the two of them conspiring to make her life as miserable as possible?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing that the suit would fit, she exhausted all her options. There was no other choice. Jiyoo shook her head in defeat, clenching the bag and walking quickly over to her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. But you owe me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s money you want, I’ll happily pay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo heard Niox, but didn’t respond. Her emotions wouldn’t let her respond. All she could do was close her door, begin changing into this bunny suit, and hope that Niox would let her leave the party early. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo grumbled as she changed her clothes, slipping off her usual three-piece suit, and dropping the skirt to the floor, stepping out of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at herself in the tall mirror in her room. She did this every morning. And, each time, her eyes would inevitably fall towards her prosthetic legs… They seemed unnatural, jarring, especially when she was in her undergarments. Maybe that’s why she bought so many dark clothes…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached in Niox’s bag and pulled out the outfit, holding it up to her figure as she imagined herself wearing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn… It really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>her size… Didn’t Li Jun have to get in her room to know that? When did he do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo sighed, but she couldn’t really blame the boy. All he wanted was a father, and a happy mother. After what happened to his original parents, it’s the least he deserved… And Jiyoo felt terrible that she couldn’t provide either of those… She was glad he could even be in high spirits now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing one leg through first, and then the other, Jiyoo pulled the black outfit up. It was very tight; so tight that it didn’t even need armholes. The material stopped at the bottom of her shoulder blades and wrapped around her chest. After adjusting it for a few seconds, she examined herself again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wrapped her figure quite nicely, she forgot the last time she wore an outfit that did that. Jiyoo took a deep breath as she looked at her legs; her prosthetics were even more apparent when she was wearing so little clothing. But as she looked over every inch of herself and her features, she realized. Maybe men wouldn’t be looking at her legs. Maybe they’d be looking at… </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> things… She grabbed her bare arms and shivered. That made her feel even more exposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo looked in the bag again, grabbing the second item - the ear headpiece. Staring at her face, she slowly placed it on her head. One of the ears flopped forward, and she couldn’t tell if it made her look better or worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood there for a minute, imagining herself at the party in the bunny suit. What would she even do… Would men just walk up to her, and ask her to imitate a rabbit? The thought sounded completely stupid, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> she even imitate a rabbit? Would she look worse if someone asked her to and she couldn’t do it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo bent down slightly and pointed her hands downwards, in front of her chest, to look like rabbit paws. Staring in the mirror, she gave a smile to complete the look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the smile seemed forced. In fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> she just did seemed forced, an awkward person’s attempt at trying not to over-exaggerate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It honestly looked as stupid as her thought was. Cursing under her breath, she ripped the bunny ears off her head and threw them back into the bag. Her short, dark hair naturally fell back into place, as it always did. She then scoured her dresser for makeup - which she rarely used, and quickly put on a layer. Maybe then she wouldn’t look so bad, but even so, it was a stretch. After running a comb through her hair, she picked up the bag and opened the door. She mumbled under her breath,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get this overwith…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She peeked her head out into the hallway, to see what Niox would do. However, he wasn’t there at the table where she left him. Confused, she took a few steps into the hallway and back towards the dining room until she heard a sound coming from behind her. She knew her apartment; it was the sound of a doorknob turning. Expecting it to be Li Jun wanting to see how his mother looked, Jiyoo jolted around. But it wasn’t his door that was opening; it was the one to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox promptly emerged, in a different outfit than before, and Jiyoo couldn’t help but stare, at least a little. The man was wearing black dress pants as opposed to his usual white tights. But instead of donning the typical three-piece suit to go along with it - he only wore the vest, leaving his toned arms barren as well. She could see why he chose this; his vest was unbuttoned, revealing his abs as per usual. And resting on that vest was neatly combed hair, tucked around his neck. After a second, Jiyoo told herself to turn around, shaking her head as she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’re not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo tensed up, gripping the bag harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes I am, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re forgetting something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bunny ears. You have to put them on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her body back around, leaning against the wall as she glanced at Niox.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I was going to wait until we got there…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox commanded her, pointing a finger at the bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jiyoo, put them on now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had no choice but to comply. Staring bullets at Niox, she grabbed the bunny ears from her bag and placed them on her head. She let out a long, quiet sigh, a deep blush emanating across her cheeks. The man could only smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She then grumbled, the blush remaining on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo quickly turned around and began to leave, hoping that Niox had some way to get her to the party unseen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re taking the back exit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Jiyoo, I’m parked out in front.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Doesn’t matter, we can walk around…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox shrugged at this, and followed her as she opened the door to the apartment and left. After a deep breath, she locked the door behind her.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The limousine ride was excruciating. Despite Niox’s best attempts at easing her mind, some of them working, the anxiety always returned. She had a feeling she might faint as soon as she entered the party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, it might be different. Maybe it’d be like playing in a chess tournament, or watching her Esports team in an important match. The pregame jitters would always get to her, but as soon as the match started, there wasn’t time to be nervous. She couldn’t afford to be. So it kind of just, faded away into nothingness until the game was over, just to pop up again before the next one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it’d be like that… Hopefully…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox’s voice broke her thoughts, and she rolled down her window, spying on the venue. The woman saw a large, cube-like building, on the side of a pier; strategically placed next to a sparkling river for the best views. The main entrance was extravagant, tall columns rose out from the marble steps, reminiscent of an older museum. Lights of various reds, oranges, and purples flashed along the front side of the cube, dashing from one location to the next, and sometimes even straight up into the star-filled night sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entrance was packed with various limousines and foreign cars, filling all empty space as if they were in a can of sardines. Valets escorted folks out of their vehicles and onto the red carpet, where the paparazzi snapped photos at almost inhuman speeds. Jiyoo instantly grew uneasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niox… Don’t tell me I’ll have to go through…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox smiled reassuringly, “No, you don’t. But I do. Just stay in the limo, and the driver will pull you around the back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure they would’ve loved to take pictures of you, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox chuckled, and Jiyoo blushed as she sank down into her seat, rolling up the window for good measure. Their limo lurched towards the entrance, and her anxiety made every second seem five times as long. But eventually, they did reach the front of the line. Niox gave her a nod, and then the door was opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then stepped out onto the plush carpet, and the cameras’ shutter rate grew even faster still. Niox waved towards them as he waltzed along. Jiyoo watched and smiled as much as she could before the door was inevitably closed to keep the flow of traffic. After another minute of lurching, they turned right, driving alongside the building. The limo slowed to a stop in front of a smaller, more modest door, one that made this entertainment venue look more like an office building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The driver got out and opened the door for her. After giving her thanks, she stepped out, the feet of her prosthetic legs tapping against the concrete. Thankfully, it was a nice night out; the sky was clear enough to see stars twinkling above. The cool air soothed her nerves a bit, as a summer’s night alone always did. If she wasn’t here, she may have spent the night staring away into those stars, wondering what else was out there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She approached the door, and a wind gust blew by, sending a chill down Jiyoo’s spine. She instinctively held her headpiece to keep it from getting thrust away, a natural reaction learnt from wearing her fedora too often. After a second, it stopped, and the woman opened the door to the party. Her nerves instantly resurfaced, but she didn’t let them stop her. She wouldn’t chicken out after coming </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> far...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room that Ad Astra had reserved was large and expensive, to say the least. Golden lights adorned the mirrored walls, and in the room’s center was an extravagant chandelier which bathed the dance floor in its glow. Jiyoo stared in awe; she forgot the last time she was in such a space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red-velvet rounded couches and small gold-times tables were evenly placed along the edges of the room, except for the wall closest to her, which a bar counter sat against. At the other end of the counter was the main entrance. And it just so happened that as her eyes fell upon those doors, they opened wide and Niox walked through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could already notice some people’s stares, so she hurried along the bar to meet up with Niox, moving as quickly as she could in her prosthetics. Thankfully the paparazzi weren’t allowed in the party, they were forced to remain outside for privacy measures. She only had to worry about the people already inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, there were a lot of them; the guests packed the couches and tables, and some crowded the dance floor as some jazz music played. Many of the men were wearing full suits, mostly black, and the women opted to wear dresses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other than the occasional rabbit-ear topper, there were only a few attendees who were wearing outfits similar to Jiyoo’s. This made her feel even more out of place; but she shoved that concern to the side while she focused on meeting back up with Niox. She approached him, and when he saw him, he smiled again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see you found the side entrance alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stood there for a few seconds, Jiyoo not willing to move. So Niox asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back at him and exclaimed, albeit somewhat quietly, “Niox, look how many people are wearing something like this. Less than ten. Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to embarrass me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox’s grin could only grow larger, “Jiyoo, I knew this would happen. It’s to make you stand out among everyone else. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lot of people here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… But that doesn’t make me feel like less of an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, it’ll be fine. Let’s just go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox walked forward, and waved her on to join him. Jiyoo crossed her arms against her chest and complied; she didn’t want to be left alone at an event like this. The first group of people the two approached instantly recognized Niox, and shuffled to make room at their circle to fit the two of them. One of them reached out a hand for Niox to shake, and he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you could make it, Mr. Hellscene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t miss my own company’s Easter party, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man then turned towards Jiyoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who might you be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman released her arms from their position and held her hand out towards the man in courtesy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… I’m Jiyoo Paik. Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man shook, addressing Niox once again, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she your...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox responded quickly, “Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man seemed uncomfortable, as if he didn’t know what to say, but ended up finishing his sentence nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… Well, she definitely looked the part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo gave an awkward grin, looking up at Niox to signify that she was now the uncomfortable one. However, Niox’s smile did not waver. He gently nudged her side, prompting her to continue talking. And after a quiet sigh, she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Niox is my boss. I run the Internet Cafe in town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man beamed, and a few others did the same with the mention of the cafe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that place! I’ve been there a few times. The coffee is great!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo smiled in response, “Yep, my mom makes it. She used to be a barista before she met my father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really now… Wait a second, Paik… I’ve heard that name before… Is your father Usujeon Paik? The one who used to work here? I’ve run into him at the office a few times, but that was a while back.”</span>
</p>
<p>“Yep, he’s worked here for almost twenty years. He only recently started working with me at the Internet Cafe.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Another voice joined in, this one was a woman’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t he some Starcraft legend or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he won quite a few tournaments back in his day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The discussion shifted topics to Esports and Ad Astra’s team. In the midst of it, Niox leaned down and spoke something in Jiyoo’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to be doing just fine by yourself. I’m going to speak with some others, I’ll catch up with you later, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, getting back into the conversation. Niox bid the others goodbye with a wave, and wandered about the party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as she liked talking about Esports, Jiyoo felt she was falling into the trap of over-explaining. So, at some point, she shifted topics to ask the guests about their jobs, and they answered eagerly. She spent the good part of a half-hour with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afterwards, Jiyoo wandered about, approaching other groups of people and introducing herself. Whenever they commented on her outfit, she would mention it was Niox’s idea. And if some guests looked at her the wrong way, which happened a few times, she’d simply excuse herself and join another circle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first one she visited had two taller men with which she’d seen Niox interact with in the past, however she realized she got bored of the conversation quicker than she did earlier. And with the next group, it was even earlier still. It got to the point that Jiyoo was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span> with conversation, that she parked herself on an empty seat on one of the red couches and took a few breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So much about finding someone… It was hard enough just </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> to them… There was one man who did ask her to dance, though. But she was uninterested, and, not knowing a better way to put him down, said that her legs weren’t the best for dancing. The man sheepishly retreated, apologizing that he ignored the fact that she had prosthetics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hated using her prosthetic legs as a crutch like that. She’s always been insistent that she could do anything anyone else could do, even with them on. However, sometimes, legs were what they were, simply crutches to hold up the human body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew people discouraged looking at phones during parties, but she did it anyway. She needed something to distract her. Retrieving her phone from her purse and pulling up the lock screen, Jiyoo saw an unread message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was from Li Jun, asking how the party was going. Jiyoo sighed, not wanting to respond at the moment. She promptly put her phone away and looked around, her eyes wandering about the party. Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> Niox go…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made one loop, and then two. Niox was nowhere to be seen. Weird… He was tall enough to be easily spotted… Maybe he was sitting down…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo got up and walked around the room, examining the red couches in search of her boss. Yet she got to the end of the row, and didn’t find him. A look of confusion made its way onto her face - at least until she turned the other way and found him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting at the far side of the bar, his figure slouched over the counter. The seats to his sides were unoccupied, interestingly enough. Jiyoo was a bit suspicious, however she made her way over to him nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parking herself at the seat next to Niox, she rotated it and hopped on, letting the seat gently return to its natural state. She yanked the rabbit ears off her head and placed them on the bar in front of her. Her head instinctively fell onto her arms laid out over the counter, the same pose as Niox. A sigh escaped her lips as she opened her eyes and looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate people…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon hearing her voice, Niox turned his head towards her. The man seemed very distracted, and he forced a half-hearted response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like me. And I’m a person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but- It’s not-...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo sighed again, and rephrased her comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All this talking, it’s honestly exhausting. No wonder I never went to parties…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, a smile formed on the man’s face as he responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But at least you tried… That’s good…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled, “What’s the point if I already knew-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyeing a new customer, the bartender approached her, his deep blue ponytail waving behind his back. When she saw him, Jiyoo lifted her hand and waved him off, not having enough willpower to lift her elbow as well. She expected the man to acknowledge this, however he continued approaching. Jiyoo squinted in confusion and lifted her head, dreading having to talk with this man. But before she could do so, he stopped in front of Niox. The bartender picked up three shot glasses sitting on the bar next to him, and then continued on his rounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s face loosened up. Niox must have had those shots… Right?..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She immediately grew concerned. Even for Niox, this was unusual... Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have happened...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niox, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s speech was much softer than usual, and his voice seemed more emotional as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw the shot glasses. Something’s up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already told you. I have a PHD. A pretty heavy-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo clenched a fist at his dodginess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut the jokes, Niox. Tell me the truth. Please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her outburst quieted Niox, who took a few moments to himself. After letting out a sigh of his own, he answered her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just, very difficult. My divorce… As well as my sons being abducted, to force me to participate in the Killing Games… It hurts so bad… The pain of knowing they are in danger… And the feeling won’t go away. No matter how hard I try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo’s heart melted… The Killing Games were one thing… But to lose so many people that you love? All this time, he was going through so much, and she didn’t even realize it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo nodded after a few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s why you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I’d hoped the party would be enough to make me forget, at least for a little while... But nothing makes me forget. I just end up drinking, like I used to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niox, I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo was at a loss for words. What could </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> do, to help someone like him? He was a successful, confident CEO, and she was just… a stuck-up woman in a bunny suit who was afraid to try new things. This man fought against his emotions, battering them and tossing them to the side, for a few fleeting moments of sanity. And he used those moments to help those he cared about most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to buy her an outfit for the party. He didn’t even have to convince her to go to the party in the first place. But he did, despite sinking deeper into the tar pit that was his depression. Jiyoo was almost nothing compared to this man. If it wasn’t for him, she wouldn’t have the Internet Cafe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> her Esports team, or any semblance of life at all. He’s helped her so much...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now it was time for her to help him. It’s the least she could do. But for someone like her, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> she do? How would </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> know how to respond? She’s never been through such a situation in her life, how would </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what he feels like?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down in an attempt to focus - and saw something. The one thing that turned her life upside-down two decades ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her prosthetic legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Losing one’s legs wasn’t nearly the same as losing one’s loved ones, she knew that. But through that experience, she learned a lesson that </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> would help… It was a memory that Niox would remember, too...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo smiled in realization, as she sat up again. Turning her seat towards Niox, she began kicking her legs, out and in again, slowly, showcasing them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey… Do you remember when I got these prosthetics?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yeah. Twenty years ago…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That day, we went to physical therapy. The therapist told me to do some simple exercises, and that walking would come later on. But I was so sick of being wheeled around everywhere, you remember what I said?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said ‘Fuck You’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I didn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo chuckled a bit, prompting Niox to do the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Although my real response wasn’t much different. I said I’d be walking in an hour, and I got up and took my first step.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you fell flat on your face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I fell flat... on my face... I was so mad I could’ve punched through the window. But the therapist then told me something he tells everyone. It just, sort of stuck with me more in that moment, that moment of complete powerlessness…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a breath before repeating the words that she remembered all this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said ‘Don’t force it. Everything will be fine in due time. And step by step, we will get there. I’m here to support you along the way.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox grew quiet suddenly as Jiyoo repeated the quote. It was as if time stopped for the two of them. The booming music quieted to a whisper, the partygoers’ movements became sluggish and blurry, it seemed as if even the bartender was serving guests in slow-motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo paused and gave the man a smile - the first smile she truly felt this entire party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did eventually get there. With the help of my therapist, as well as my parents and yourself cheering me on and helping me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those words that he said… I realized that, seeing you and me here, in these positions… That those words apply to more than just walking. They apply to life as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox remained silent, almost stunned at her words. Jiyoo didn’t mind, she never would’ve expected those words to come out of her mouth, either. She stood up, her head a good foot or two above his, and placed a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t be forcing these things. It may be tough now, but things </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> get better, for both of us. All it takes is time. And I’ll be here for you until then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox’s eyes were dark and stormy, filled with clouds. Yet Jiyoo’s smile was like a ray of warmth, shining on him as he looked up towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because that’s what friends do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the man’s eyes to sparkle. But he closed them - thrusting his arms off the counter to wrap them around Jiyoo. He grabbed her into a hug, pulling her close, resting his head on her unclothed upper chest. Tears trickled down his cheeks as the man transitioned into a quiet sob, two words escaping his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo returned the hug, placing her hands against his back. Normally, she’d be concerned with other partygoers seeing them like this, but the thought didn’t cross her mind. Nothing else mattered except helping Niox.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them remained frozen for almost a minute, until Niox released the embrace, motioning to sit upright. Jiyoo stepped back as well, stretching her arms into the air and letting out a soft yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s getting pretty late, I should probably get some sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox nodded, “Yeah, me too. Do you need a ride back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman shook her head, “It’s fine, you’ve already done so much. I can just call a taxi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took one step towards the exit, and stopped. She almost forgot; she needed to tell him something. Awkwardly, she looked away, her face reddening a bit as she spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By the way… Thanks for inviting me. Even though I don’t like parties…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiyoo chuckled at that. Taking a few more steps, she walked towards the side exit that she entered from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Nio-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re forgetting something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something else? She squinted in confusion, until he grabbed something off the bar counter and showed her. Jiyoo could only smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> bunny ears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She strode up and seized them from his hands, only to promptly shove them back, pressing them against Niox’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>bought them. So they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> bunny ears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niox grasped the ears in response, pushing back towards Jiyoo. Unfortunately, her strength was no match for his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they go with </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> costume. Besides, I already have horns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a second, she shook her head playfully and acquiesced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok fine. I’ll take the ears. But they’re going straight to the back of my closet. I won’t wear them again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed, as Jiyoo continued to shuffle backwards. It wasn’t long before she reached the exit. Letting off a genuine smile, she spoke her final words with a wave.</span>
</p>
<p>“Good night, Niox.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Jiyoo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman pushed the door open, letting the cool wind rustle her hair. She took one last look behind her at her boss’s smiling face - the last memory she’d make on this tumultuous evening. It truly meant the world to her that she could help him tonight. Even if it meant having to brave through this party in an outfit she’d never wear otherwise. She wouldn’t have had it any other way.</span>
</p>
<p>Maybe she should go to parties more often...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading till the end! If you liked the work, I would really appreciate a comment or kudos :) </p>
<p>I wrote this a while back, and decided I’d post it even though it’s an original work. I’m super proud of how it turned out, I really focused on the description and character-building, especially seeing that these are OCs that no one but a few people really know about. It’s very good practice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>